


Option Two

by orange_mentos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Basic Ending, Call the Waabulance, Dream & Sapnap are like brothers, Drink some water ;), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, George messed up, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know lol, Jokes, Might Turn Into An Actual Fic, No Set AU, Oneshot, Other, Sad, Swearing, Verbal Fighting, mean jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_mentos/pseuds/orange_mentos
Summary: "If I had to choose between forgiving you or having to jump off of a bridge, I’d choose option two in a heartbeat."A story in which fake insults were taken too far.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Option Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just before we start I'd just like to say I suck at writing fanfics ;(  
> But I'm really trying for any readers and I really hope you enjoy this goodie :)
> 
> (NOT PROOF READ)

Dream, Sapnap and George were shitting around. Just having some good ol’ fun and making jokes about stupid stuff that might of seen mean but were said in a joking way. They practically did an insult circle. Sapnap insulted George, George insulted Dream and Dream insulted Sapnap. They figured it’d be funny and were enjoying themselves, at least that’s how it seemed.

*

George enjoyed insulting Dream in a joking manner, it was extremely amusing to him. The way the dirty-blonde would laugh after and scrunch his nose in fake distaste was just hilarious charming to George. Though he knew some things he shouldn’t brush on or joke about, tonight was suddenly different. Whether it was him being stupidly sleepy or the fact that he was on a roll-- he couldn’t tell.

He knew he fucked up and went too far when he saw Dream press his lips in a thin line, furrowing his brows as his eyes glossed over. Sapnap was too distracted by his phone to notice what happened, his attention was brought back to the two when he heard shuffling as Dream stood up from the couch.

“Fuck you.”

Dream turned and stormed out of the residency, the door slamming shut behind him. George swallowed thickly then turned to Sapnap, who just sighed, visibly disappointed. “I-”

“George” The older snapped his head towards Sapnap, hearing his name ooze off the younger’s tongue in such a harmful tone was intimidating and let George know what he did was beyond anything he has ever done before. “What the fuck did you say to him?”

George glanced away, feeling uncomfortable with the vicious eye contact. 

“I… I dunno…”

Sapnap quirked his brow and motioned for George to continue and say what he actually said. George felt miserable and heavily judged. “I poked at the reason why he didn’t show me his face all that time and…”

“And what?”

“And… I said that’s why he won’t show his fans, and he shouldn’t cause they’d all laugh at how he looked totally different to what they all thought”

A huge smack was heard and George looked back at Sapnap, the sound originating from a face palm. He didn’t expect to feel ten times guiltier for what he did when he met Dream’s childhood best friend’s face. Sapnap looked pissed off, George knew damn well that Sapnap loved Dream like a brother. That being said anyone who made Dream upset got ripped into.

George never thought he’d be at that end of the stick.

“That was selfish George” Sapnap started, “Not only was it selfish but it was stupid and ignorant. Dream has told us so many fucking times about how he felt about that topic.”

“I know I know…” George agreed until Sapnap hushed him.

“Let me finish” George held his breath and nodded, letting Sapnap continue. “You know how stupid that was? Do you even understand what you just did? Dream just left us to go and cry because you were selfish enough to make jokes about that”

George could feel his eyes burning but chose to ignore it.

“He… he trusted you George, you ruined it-- and for what?! For your silly fucking joke? Is it really a joke now? Is it?” Sapnap scolded. George furiously rubbed his eyes.

“I fucking get it Sapnap! I get it okay! I fucked it all up because I’m selfish, I’m stupid and I shouldn’t have been fucking trusted!” George shouted, hot tears streaming down his face. George bit his lip to try and stop the sobs that escaped.

Sapnap’s angry features quickly softened as he went over to pull George into his warm embrace. George let out all his sobs, yelling nothing but raw emotion into Sapnap’s shoulder, who was comforting George.

They stayed hugging each other until Sapnap pulled away. “Not to put this on you so suddenly but you should really try to look for Dream..”

George’s eyes widened. He forgot Dream left the house crying.

He gave Sapnap a sheepish smile and grabbed his phone and ran out the door, going to look for Dream.

*

Dream was sitting on the sidewalk silently crying, his tears still slipping down his face even when he thinks he has cried enough. He was fidgeting with his hoodie strings, hitting them against each other. Dream felt like shit. He hated how what George said felt so true, how it felt way too personal and how it felt like he was being dissected for everyone to see. He felt so attacked, George didn’t deserve to say that. That wasn’t funny and was never going to be.

He rubbed his eyes and sniffled, trying to comfortably breathe out of his nose. He felt bad about abruptly leaving but at the same time he thinks any other option would of been stupid. He’s pissed, he’s angry at George and can’t stop thinking about how far he wants to escape George.

He got so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the figure next to him until it spoke up.

“Hi Dream”

Dream’s breath hitched as he quickly turned his head towards the figure, George was sitting next to him. George’s eyes widened as soon as he noticed Dream’s puffy eyes.

“Fuck off George” Dream mumbled grumpily.

“Dream I wanted to apologise-”

“No- don’t even try to! If I had to choose between forgiving you or having to jump off of a bridge, I’d choose option two in a heartbeat!” Dream shouted, his face showed more hurt than anger. 

George blinked, opening his mouth to speak but all that came out was a broken sob. Hearing that Dream automatically felt guilt oozing into him and seeping out of his skin. George started sniffling and quickly put his hands up to his eyes to catch the tears that formed. Dream felt tears streaming down his cheeks once again, they were both crying.

Dream bitterly laughed.

“Why am I crying?” George asked nobody in particular while laughing along with Dream.

'Stop laughing with me.'

'Just stop it.'

Dream picked up a small broken piece of concrete and threw it onto the road.

“Why do you want to apologise? You have said enough already”

“I didn’t mean what I said”

“Uh huh.”

“I seriously didn't,” George firmly stated, getting frustrated quickly.

“George you can just say you meant it, it doesn’t matter either way because you already fucked up our friendship” Dream stated with a level voice.

That phrase was the que for George’s heart to shatter. A seemingly harmless joke at first then escalated into this. Dream didn’t want to be friends with George anymore, he said it himself, it was indirect but George easily got the memo.

*

George later woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and loudly sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving a kudos and/or commenting :)
> 
> ily and make sure to drink some water


End file.
